herofandomcom-20200223-history
Daimon Kiyota
Daimon Kiyota is a character in the M.M.O. The Secret World. Kiyota is the leader of the Korinto-Kai Yakuza. Daimon is an occulted gangster of a half-mad half genius intellect. The secret society known as The Dragon has reached out to Kiyota as their organizer in Tokyo and as such Kiyota is the central support figure for players of the Dragon faction who arrive in Tokyo. The Tokyo Attack At the start of'' The Secret World'', the player's tutorial is experiencing a vision of an attack on Tokyo. Official an unknown chemical agent has been released which spreads a pathogen that poisons people, driving them mad and contaminating others not immediately killed by those infected. In truth the substance is a primordial form of anti-spirit simply titled "The Filth". The secret societies of the Templars, Illuminati and Dragon, control most of the world behind the scenes of daily life and obscure inconvenient truths as folklore in order to allow day-to-day life to continue without creating uncontrolled mass-hysteria, the Filth is one of the worst of said truths. Filth has not been seen in such massive levels all in one place and so the societies have been trying to research and or control the attack in Tokyo during the Player's progression through the story-line. Eventually once the player has achieved enough other high-profile feats to prove their competence the factions will send them to Tokyo. Each faction has a contact organization acting autonomously in Tokyo on behalf of their main sponsor, the dispatched agent is to get a hold of the situation by bringing official chain of command to their contacts. Daimon Kiyota is who the Dragon faction has reached out to. The end goal of the operation is to seize control of Tokyo by clearing the Filth, establishing a newly rebuilt society with the winning faction team as the architect of it and destroying the Orochi Group (a mega-corporation previously running Tokyo for the most part). While Daimon Kiyota will help any representative from the three alley/rival factions anything he achieves will firmly be in the name of the Dragon and as such he is mostly a form of enlightened support for Dragon players. Suspect everyone, Fear Nothing The first faction alley is Gozen, representing the Templars with her contemporary samurai, the Jingu Clan. Gozen presents the base line situation and is mostly concerned with slaying the infected humans and protecting those who have escaped infection. Gozen does not know what is going on only that it needs to be countered but points out that demons are involved and so must reluctantly point to Inbeda of the House of Exile. Inbeda is a demon, as the name would imply of his organization, the demons were exiled from Hell to operate on Earth centuries prior. Inbeda has been operating mostly peacefully in Tokyo since the Edo period, instead claiming the influx of demons was not what bought on the attack but rather followed to capitalize on the tragedy, as human misery summons them. Inbeda has a much easier grasp of the attack and explains it, however lacks the details, so he points to a plant he has who keeps him abreast of the strange and unusual, Yamato, the lieutenant of the Korinto-Kai. Once at the Korinto-Kai's head-quarters, a Pachinko Parlor, Yamato is encountered being discovered as a spy by Daimon Kiyota. Kiyota displays himself as both insightful enough to see Yamato is being manipulated and too insane to care when his life is threatened. Eventually Yamato is too intimidated to strike and Kiyota greets the Player, revealing the source of the attack... in a fashion. Kiyota's pin-ball machine answers questions, it's randomly generated numbers significantly ties to clues about questions present in the mind of the user. Kiyota's pin-ball machine's number matches a phone number to a self-help group called the Fear Nothing Foundation. Going to examine the group reveals it covertly functions as a nihilistic cult that tries to overcome all life's problems for it's members by showing the the futility of life and the evils of individuality. The Fear Nothing Foundation were the ones who set off the bomb and their entire complex was contaminated with Filth long before the bomb went off, the leaders having seen the Filth as a form of nirvana from the crushing weight of the world and converting it's members with brainwashing techniques warping their souls as ghosts. Kiyota had been keeping tabs on the Player's report and states (in his own backwards way) that since the Fear Nothing Foundation became a suicide cult in the end, the people to look for would be the ones who avoided showing up for the final meeting, as they would be the most important. Kiyota manages to point the Player further down the chain of events and the Player will eventually go to meet former Fear Nothing member Yuichi Nakahara and his sister, Harumi. Playing Pin-Ball with Fate Background lore of the game paired with Kiyota's backwards story-telling as confirmation reveals another facet of Kiyota's involvement in Tokyo's fate. The Filth bomb was pre-prepared, at the core of the bomb was a Arc, a piece of prehistoric technology from when humanity were so advanced, stories of them persist as mythology about gods. The Arc was uncovered and sold off to the Fear Nothing Foundation by previous alley, Säid, although at the time he had no idea what it was to be used for. The Arc was given to a fourth black-listed secret society called The Phoenicians for transport to Tokyo. When the Phoneticians arrived in Tokyo it was the Korinto-Kai who got the Arc through customs for them. Daimon Kiyota knew what was in package and how bad it could unfold. Daimon expects to pay major consequences karmaicly for his part in the disaster, if not in his current life, in the next. Kiyota knew the Arc would be a game-changer for Tokyo and his pin-ball machine told him that the Dragon would get a massive boon if the Arc came in. Aside from untold prestige after the disaster, Kiyota never shy's away from a chance to shake things up, even so, Kiyota feels bad about allowing the Fear Nothing Foundation to set off the bomb and continues helping all three player factions in order to help undo the damage. Skills and Abilities Daimon Kiyota's pin-ball machine was not always a pin-ball machine, it's outward appearance was converted to one but internally it is a piece of Third-Age technology. A recurring notion of The Secret World is that when the world is in danger the sentient life-force of the planet, Gaia, restarts the world, destroying everything accomplished but allowing fate to re-branch out along different paths to avoid the Apocalypse.The world is currently in it's fourth age. Third-Age technology was from a time when humans were so advanced there was little difference and much overlap between magic and technology. Humans were immortal unless killed due to advanced health techniques and stories of them would be recounted as dogma/mythology of the time of gods when the world restarted. Just as the Arc is a piece of this lost Third-Age's technology, so too is the pin-ball machine. It is unclear if the machine has driven Kiyota mad in divining it or if he can divine it due to his mad perceptions but the two are linked. Though Kiyota has fascination and understanding of magic he does not have access to any actual spells, his mind being his most unconventional resource. Kiyota also seems to possess unnatural luck, picking out objects entirely at random and having them benefit him every time. More physical resources include two hand-guns Kiyota carries around with him and of-course the Korinto-Kai themselves. Kiyota's mob connections allow him to keep an open ear of goings-on around time so he can scout for information while preforming robberies, offering protection and moving supplies. Category:The Secret World Heroes Category:Heroic Gangsters Category:Mentally Ill Category:Wealthy Category:Mysterious Category:Tricksters Category:Supporters Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Anti Hero Category:Male Category:Chaotic Neutral